


Write me a Rhapsody

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	Write me a Rhapsody

Write me a rhapsody,  
write me a song,  
write me a letter  
to show me where I belong

write it on paper  
my heart  
make it truth  
something to hold on to  
when i need the proof

write me a homecoming,  
with warm embrace,  
show all my shadows  
that i have a place

write me your friendship,  
support,  
and your cheer  
so i may remember  
there’s no need to fear

write me a rhapsody,  
write me a song,  
To always remind me  
That I will belong


End file.
